1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved radial piston hydraulic motor, more especially the invention is concerned with a radial piston hydraulic motor of high versatility and performance especially suitable for applications requiring uniform torque, constant or variable speed, and high starting torque, which includes an in-board computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Radial piston hydraulic motors include a plurality of piston-cylinder assemblies mounted radially about a rotatable shaft. The pistons engage a cam keyed to a shaft, and sequentially act on the cam to drive the shaft. A mechanical valve system for control of the flow of hydraulic fluid to the piston-cylinder assemblies is mounted in a stationary manifold about the shaft. Free wheeling of the shaft is possible by means of a clutch assembly in the shaft.
The piston-cylinder assemblies are controlled collectively by the mechanical valve system so that all of the piston-cylinder assemblies are used to drive the shaft and it is not possible to disengage individual piston-cylinder assemblies to reduce power input.
Existing radial piston hydraulic motors have limited possibilities for variation of parameters controlling operation of the motor or recognizing mechanical faults at an early stage.